


捕获 （一）

by chacha224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha224/pseuds/chacha224
Kudos: 26





	捕获 （一）

所有BDSM知识都是我瞎编的，本人完全不懂不懂不懂不懂，专业人士看了请一笑而过。都是为了谈恋爱捏造的，一切游戏的准则是他俩开心就好，彼此舒服安全第一位。

1、

“你需要一个Dom。”

金钟云的口气很认真，真挚到仿佛端坐在NH每日新闻播报的摄像机前，公正而不含私心地向全体国民做报道。他的认真很有些打动人，表现得无一处地方不像一个心疼自己弟弟的好哥哥，甚至让李赫宰都在一瞬间忘却了怎么反击。

连续几周都难以入睡，精神状态不佳，压力严重，李赫宰在脑海内过了一遍自己的症状，并确定自己丝毫没有在叙述中夹杂任何的性癖宣告——或许睡眠不足让他昏了头，他说了点什么。

他说了什么？他是朝天大喊自己想被人蹂躏虐待，还是宣布自己想被漂亮姐姐的小靴子或者谁的小皮鞋踩脸？

“你说什么？”李赫宰抹了抹脸，他确信自己刚刚没有做任何疑似被虐狂的宣告。

“你需要一个Dom。”金钟云又重复了一遍，然后他结束了这次对亲如兄弟的友人的心理治疗，把名片塞进了李赫宰的上衣口袋，“我之前就替你找好了，这里相对比较安全，你进去就找老板，说是我介绍的。”

李赫宰倒也并非完全没接触过BDSM，他曾经有一任对象就是个M，交往后才把皮鞭交到他手里，说喜欢他的手和冷酷地瞥向她的眼神。他不知道自己是否非常符合很多人眼里的主人的形象，有领导力，聪明，冷静，擅长安排，统筹全局，在一定程度上，对恋人怀有占有欲和掌控欲。他在进行有些粗暴的性行为或是鞭打管教时不算全无快感，但他到底算不上虐待狂，当那一任表露出强烈的疼痛爱好者倾向并且开始自残之后，他只得分了手，劝对方找个同路人。老实说如果程度不重，他并不在乎对象有什么性癖，他是相当擅长配合的人。

但说实话，作为Sub专门去找个Dom，他确实没想过。把自己的控制权交给别人对他来说就无法想象，他习惯性要安排好自己和周围的人的事，无论是工作还是平时。

“这就是你压力的根源。”金钟云说道。

最终他走进那间酒吧是因为他刚带队完成了一个大项目，他在轮轴转的疲倦之后安排好了庆功会，他甚至记得关照庆功会上每一个下属，然而回到他的别墅里，他仍然无法入睡。他折腾到晚饭前才坠入了睡眠，不出意料地三四个小时就醒，他在衬衣口袋里翻出了名片，开始了梳洗打扮。

反正只是游戏。无论他扮演什么角色，都不会影响他的日常生活。他仍然可以强势冷静独立无所不能，而关起房门玩什么都只是个调剂。

选人是双向的，尽管不算十分热切，李赫宰仍然认真打扮了自己。他白得很，配合金发在黑暗里像能发光，金丝眼镜都掩不住的痞气。他联系老板驱车到了酒吧，却看到他的倒霉哥哥金钟云到底也来了现场给他捧场，虽然在他眼里都不过是不怀好意。

金钟云看着他的大耳环骂了声花孔雀，李赫宰不以为意地晃了晃脑袋，银环闪出凛冽的光弧，衬得他白得像妖魔鬼怪。

酒吧里的人比他想得要正常得多，至少从打扮上来看，哪天他就算误入了大概也发现不了什么端倪。不过性癖也不是写在脸上，他看不穿也不奇怪。金钟云没安分几分钟就喊他上台去跳个舞，李赫宰刚想说他还要脸金钟云就把自己戴着的黑口罩一并分享给他，他被推搡着走到台遍都沉浸在他可能被哥们儿驴了的巨大震撼里。

“金钟云你跟我说实话，我是不是跳完舞就要被你卖到非洲去？”上一个上台的人在底下的欢呼声里结束了表演，李赫宰痛苦地捂住了眼睛，“这一切太像套路了…你是不是拿了谁好处？这是电视台节目吧，你拍我呢吧？”

“我要真想卖你你现在能在这穿着衣服跳舞吗，你肾早不在了。”金钟云拍了他一把，“上去吧你！我这不是给你争取找个优质Dom的机会吗，你也得展示一下自己够有吸引力啊，你平时泡吧的时候跳得少了？”

李赫宰学生时期加入过街舞社，他确实很会跳，每次在酒吧展示过当晚必定有人送上门求他带回去。但剧烈运动会让他的肾上腺素上升，他会兴奋，至少在第一次来的地方他想掌握好控制权，他必须冷静。但情况如此，他又不想扫兴。

他跳舞的时候有神降临在他肩上，他不像被月光笼罩，反而像掌控月色，夜里些微的光非得全聚在他足底不可。

他实际上并没什么功夫看台下的人，他总会有欢呼，也有热辣的眼神缠身，这些都不奇怪。他下了台甚至有人喊安可，老板兴奋地过来说他一定是今晚的皇帝。李赫宰擦了擦汗，金钟云给他递了杯度数很低的酒：“跳也跳了，有人让你帮介绍吗——我之前和你谈过，他就和我亲弟一样，要靠谱的人。”

BDSM每年都有人玩到嗨，他可不希望朋友落入泥沼。

“有，我今天特地约了人来看他，我手机里已经拿到不下五个邀约，他很热门。”老板带他们靠在二楼的栏杆边，指了指一楼的卡座，“我可以挨个给你介绍——看得到么，那位，他很抢手，有个自己的诊所，手指看诊和摸你的时候一样，很灵活，嘴也毒，你觉得行吗？”

“先看看。”

“那这个，”老板拿出手机给他看了个头像，是个短发利落的女生，年纪不大，“你如果怕男人会伤害你可以选女人做第一次的对象，别总把女S想成SM女王，她挺有意思的。”

李赫宰把他推荐的四五个人看了个遍，确实没什么看外形就让他十分心动的，但Dom的崇拜感往往同外形无关，或许谈谈就会有感觉。他探出半个身子，一楼有人眼尖看到他，便大叫着皇帝在选人，吵闹的大厅音浪便又上升一个台阶。

“你想先和谁谈谈试试？”

李赫宰只差那么一点就指了最后一位推荐的高个子男人，然而他刚要开口，便被吧台边的一位吸引了目光。那位——那位怎么说呢，不太像圈内人，若平时在普通酒吧，他绝对会带他回家。

吧台边的男人的长相称得上圆润漂亮，是那种出众的漂亮，打扮得干干净净，衬衣雪白，西装裤规整，仿佛像个刚出社会的大学毕业生。李赫宰敢打包票他没可能是1，还是那种帅得有资本从不含泪做1的0，来这酒吧绝对同他型号不对口，是想等着哪个Dom把他领回家，他只得遗憾地准备和那人在心里做个告别。然而那一双眼睛却如同感应到什么似的向上瞄了过来，他们视线相接，那人露出了一个称得上是，极端的甜美的微笑。

金钟云看他愣住便凑了过来，他们相识多年，李赫宰的口味他早就一清二楚：“你这审美还真…我看今天是不行了老板，他看上那人了。”

“怎么不行。”老板道，“你捡着宝了，他很少过来，人也规矩，我刚刚都没注意到他过来了你别看他这么人畜无害的，还不少Sub觊觎他呢，帅哥谁不喜欢啊。他是如假包换的Dom。”

金钟云爆了句粗：“看着不像1。”

老板带着李赫宰往吧台去：“确实不是1，你又知道0就不能做Dom了，还好意思牵线搭桥呢，回去补补课吧。”

2、

李赫宰走进房间时李东海正在俯身检查他的地毯，那羊绒毯厚的很，显然是他接着要跪的地方，而李东海在排查会伤到他膝盖的东西。李东海头也没抬地叫他去洗澡：“我今天本没想过带人回来，下次我会买你专用的器具。”

他在陌生的浴室里脑内如同跑马灯，这毕竟是他第一次做Sub，在陌生的地盘他已经有些脱出掌控的不安，但更多的是期待。他一个小时前坐到了李东海身边，而李东海早早就给他点了酒，仿佛毫不意外自己对他的吸引力。

“我真没看出来你像会来这儿的，你挺特别的。”李赫宰是真的疑惑，“你看着像家里的乖乖崽。”

李东海的笑容里仿佛酿了蜜糖：“你也不像会喜欢做Sub的，常见的Sub很多都缺乏自信，无法掌控自己的生活。”  
“0也能做Sub吗，毕竟0在性事里没那么……”

“没那么有攻击性，没办法掌控全局？”李东海自然地接了下去，他显得相当亲切，全无被质疑的恼火，“BDSM并不是只能用做爱体现，这不是什么大事。”

“不光做爱？”

“但你如果没试过，我们可以从上床开始。”李东海甚至有些羞涩显露出来，他把袖子向上挽了些，露出一截光洁的手腕，“肌肤相亲能让你放松些，不是吗？”

“但我刚刚和老板说过我没打算和你做爱，我只是来这里体验一下——”李赫宰有些被他带进谈话里，那是他不多的体验，他习惯性掌控对话，但这领域对他来说实在新鲜。

“那我们不告诉他，偷偷地来。”李东海始终真诚地看着他的眼睛，只在说这句话时压低了嗓音，他那带着浓重鼻音的发音方式有些沙哑，“你来我家。”

李东海和他想象的Dom完全不同，他没有命令式的语句，也不显得独裁，只是始终仿佛非常坦然，配合着恰如其分的自我，带着他跟着自己的节奏行动。李赫宰冲干净泡沫，迟来的有些羞耻起来，他知道Dom会用性上面的羞辱来让Sub臣服，而他现在主动送上门来。

李东海倒像全然不在乎他的纠结，在另外的浴室洗了澡，甚至比他出来的还晚些。他穿着李东海放在浴室门口的浴袍，擦着滴水的鬓角。他不知道李东海是否是故意地让他等了一会儿，只觉得有些焦虑起来。

“你应该更享受一点。”李东海从身后环住了他，说话的声音宛如融化的蜂蜜，“你现在不用为任何事负责和操心，我不比你强，我是安全的对象，我只是想让我们都舒服。”

李赫宰被他磨蹭得有些欲火上头，他强忍着回过身主动的欲望，试着把自己交给对方。李东海解开了他的腰带，骨节分明的手伸进内裤揉捏他已经有些勃起的头部，在那之下轻轻打着转，直击要害，李赫宰给他缓慢柔和的手法弄得有些上头，刚想请他快些便被人拿捏着囊袋压了压，加紧速度撸到他全硬起来。

李赫宰倒抽一口凉气，他从前的床伴没有这么能磨人的，奈何命根子在别人手里，他只得含着背压低了身子，方便李东海动作。

“你去健身房？”李东海把他撸到硬挺便不再关照那处，只柔和地抚摸他的腹部，默默地换到了他身前的位置，“锻炼得不错，你的腰劲是不是很好？”

“你试试。”李赫宰低低叹了声，他挑挑嘴角，“你尽管弄，我没那么容易出来。”

李东海扶着他的腰安排他跪在羊毛毯上，宛如拥抱般抚摸他的腹部和后腰，然后如同恶作剧般在下腹狠狠按了按。那是膀胱的位置，李赫宰给他按得尿意和射精感一并涌了上来，耐不住地叫了出来。

他险些射了。

李东海看他的眼神像青少年时期他因为一些大大小小的刺激便硬起来的时候，会管教他的家长或老师，分明是他把自己弄得勃起，却仿佛在看不懂事的孩子，然后他在那种目光的注视里感到燥热窜上了脸。

李东海把他的性器捆住了，带着责备的眼神。李赫宰刚想挣扎胳膊上就挨了一巴掌，那劲用得很巧，会让他痛，却没什么实质伤害。那种体罚更是把他带向童年。

“为什么硬了？”

“你碰我了。”

“那我怎么没硬呢。”李东海的口气温柔亲切，他换了身衣服，不再是酒吧里那套，却仍然规整干净，而李赫宰赤身裸体地跪在他面前，可悲地硬着，像乱发情的野兽，“你勾引我失败了。你像花孔雀一样在酒吧开了屏，你动起来很好看，你的腿那么干脆利落，腰又那么细，下面那么多人想睡你。但你现在甚至没让我硬起来。”

李赫宰深吸一口气，他盼着那不听话的器官能软下去，但毫无作用，他分明羞耻得无地自容，但那处却更加硬挺。李东海起立绕着他转了一圈，他抬眼又被压下头去，只能看到李东海线条柔美的足尖。

“但你今天跟我回来，是对的。”李东海踩上了他的性器，那白皙的足部踩在他狰狞勃起阳筋裸露的紫红怪物上，“你真的很适合做Sub，明明这么不知羞耻地硬了，是不对的，可我越说你，你反而越兴奋。”

李赫宰喘息起来，射精感把他的大脑烧得一片混沌。而李东海却毫不留情地坐上了床，如同玩新鲜玩具般散漫地在他的囊袋上碾压。

“我会给你买项圈的，这里，和下面，都听我的好不好？”他听到李东海仿佛嗤笑一般地笑出了声，然后大发慈悲地在他发硬的乳头上打了个圈，拉扯起来。他的手和足都给不够力，只在他敏感的地方时不时地给予刺激。

“听你的，你给我。”李赫宰因为他轻慢的动作羞耻到红了眼眶，“给我……”

李东海倒好心，他保持着居高临下的姿势：“你自己解开，然后过来给我舔。”

李赫宰把可怜兮兮的性器解放出来，然后维持着跪姿去咬李东海裤子的拉链，他的手按李东海的要求背在身后。他一瞬间忘了去抚慰自己，不听话的行动后面会跟着羞辱。李东海却似乎没真打算让他含，他只是隔着内裤如同大型犬一般又咬又舔地讨好了一番，便得到了被拉起来抚摸性器的奖励。

然后他的女主人满意地把他射出来的东西涂在了他的唇角，压着他的嘴唇让他吞下去。李赫宰从唇角一路添上李东海的指尖，他的唾液从唇角涌出来，李东海却只是相当宽容地看着他，甚至还容着他脱下了自己的裤子。李赫宰试探性地摸进去，那个能容纳他性器，把他送上天堂的洞穴又湿又软，同他等待已久所期盼的礼物正正相当。

“我在浴室里就做好准备了，我还以为你今天拿不到正戏做奖励，但你真的很乖。”李东海随着他在大腿和会阴处的拨弄轻轻喘息着，“…下次我们玩点更大的，好不好？”

李赫宰一面应着一面称得上虔诚地把自己送了进去。李东海抚摸着他的鬓角夸奖着他的乖巧，他方才跪在地毯上的膝盖如今陷进柔软的大床里，被虐待的性器被湿热包裹，而刚刚斥责他的恶魔把他整个环在怀里亲热。

他兴奋得脊背颤抖起来。


End file.
